


good girl

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: just some Sunday evening smut...
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 4





	good girl

Chloe is a bad girl so I have to punish her.  
The chair we last did it on is still wet, so you can't sit on it now, but nobody wants that.  
There is fear and anticipation on her face.  
"Hands on your back," I tell her and she does.

She had looked funny when I moved our small dining table so that it was right in front of the mirror.  
Now she is leaning over on the table, looking at herself ... and me.  
I bend down to her and slowly open her belt.  
I use it to tie her wrists together, nice and tight.  
"Chloe."  
"Yes?"  
"Yes who?"  
"Yes, mistress."  
"It's better. What's your safeword?"  
"Uhm ... cable fire."  
"Those are two words, my darling, but I will allow them for tonight."

Chloe grins and laughs ironically.

"Oh thank you, that's very generous."  
I pinch her above her hip, on the side where the skin is nice and thin and sensitive.  
Chloe winces, but she doesn't say a word. She understood.  
"You only speak when I ask you a question, Chloe.  
Do you understand?"  
"Yes."  
I pull her hair slightly. "Yes, mistress."  
Much better.  
I pull Chloe's pants all the way down to her ankles, I open her bra and gently stroke her back, trying to interpret the tingling in her skin.

I walk around the round table and stop in front of her, crouch down until our faces are level.  
"Do you trust me with your body, babe?" I ask her gently.  
Chloe nods, her eyes on mine.  
"Do I have permission to play with you?"  
Chloe nods again.

I start stroking Chloe's back again, but this time I also use my fingernails to help.  
I scratch from the nape of the neck down to her rump.  
Chloe makes a sound and then falls silent again.  
I smile.  
I put three different instruments in front of her, on the tabletop so that she can see them clearly.  
Then I bend down to her again and ask which one she would like.  
Chloe doesn't say anything, so I demonstrate how they work on the tabletop.  
Chloe decides for medium hard, I put the others away again and put the one I'm going to use right in front of her.  
I stroke her back with both hands and my teeth, Chloe squirms a bit, I give her a clap because of this disobedience.  
I knead her still snow-white ass, which will soon turn a different color, then I take the paddle and spank her, the magic lies in not asking too much and not too little at once.  
In between she still has to relax and take a breath.  
I listen to Chloe taking a sharp breath while I strike her three or four times in a row and then I let go of her, I circle her, walk very slowly around the table.  
"Why did you close your eyes Chloe? Open them."  
I stand in front of Chloe and put my hand into my panties.  
Chloe watches the movements of my fingers, her eyes widen as I moan and she move faster and faster, I can see how much Chloe wants to touch me, I watch her face, I see it in front of me and I see it in the mirror.  
Her hands twitch, she actually tries to wriggle out of the belt.  
"Oh, you bad, bad girl!"  
I spank Chloe vigorously, with the palm of my hand, until she lets out a short cry of pain and I stop immediately.  
"Chloe? Are you okay? Chloe, please answer."  
"Yeah, I'm fine .. Mistress."  
"Do you remember your safeword?"  
Chloe nods again.  
"Tell me."  
"Cable fire"  
"Okay. Can I continue?"  
"Yes, mistress."  
I step behind Chloe and kiss her back, taking turns massaging her and clawing my fingernails into her back.  
I feel Chloe relax, she presses her lips together.  
I slowly pull her knee up and crouch behind her, Chloe gasps as I slowly slide my tongue over her middle. I kiss her, wait for her reaction, kiss her again and let my tongue wander.  
Chloe twitches and starts fidgeting a little, so I stop, grab her breasts under her body and turn her over.  
Chloe looks at me in surprise, I push her arms over her head and step up to her on the table, then I clasp my hands in her hair and press her head between my thighs.  
"Don't stop until I get there," I whisper to her and Chloe stares at me. Challenge accepted. And then Chloe shows me what a good, really good girl she can be.


End file.
